Bottles for drinking fluid, such as water, typically include a base, a sidewall, and an open mouth. The mouth is typically threaded and receives a cap, which may include a nozzle. In today's marketplace, consumers have become increasingly interested in “smart” devices able to track the user's activity and other metrics. Some known “smart” water bottles attempt to track the quantity of water consumed by a user over a period of time.
“Smart” water bottles are known to include a flow meter incorporated into a cap of the bottle. The flow meter communicates with a user's computing device, such as a mobile phone. A software application on the user's computing device tracks the quantity of water consumed by the user.